Fatal Attraction: The NabikiXKuno Side Story
by Daisidian
Summary: Side Story to Fatal Attraction: After Ranma's and Ryoga's wedding. Nabiki and Kuno struggle with the Amulet of Damned Love control. Will they cave in? Pairings: NabikiXKuno, RanmaXRyoga, AkaneXDaisuke
1. Chapter 1

Kuno gulped nervously while Nabiki dragged him all over the wedding that he was officially crashing and happily announced to each couple that..._he and Nabiki were getting married. _For emphasis she burnished Ranma's rose bouquet at them and then would give him a loving look. He felt like he was trapped inside a bad dream as she fondled his chest and cracked jokes with her female friends about his manhood; he hadn't even been aware that girls discussed _that_. Yet he could feel him becoming aware of the attractiveness of his self proclaimed fiancée. When had her breasts become so large, her legs so long, her butt so...? he blushed and looked away from her assets.

He endured her attentions until she had the nerve to pinch his buttocks and publically announced that you could bounce a quarter off of it. He gasped in outrage and burnished his real sword at her to hold her at bay. "You will unhand my person Nabiki Tendo" he cried.

"What's the matter Kuno baby, don't you find me as sexy as I find you?" she purred and rubbed herself against him suggestively.

He blushed at the public scrutiny and still had to admit that the red dress that she wore to match Ranma's bowtie (Ryoga's was yellow), as all her wedding attendee did, left little to the imagination and clung to her like a second skin. "You look very nice" he said, trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard and boxers under hamaka pants hid little.

"Looks like you like her Kuno" someone yelled at him.

"What this, are you proposing marriage to my little girl?" Soun Tendo asked, happy to think that someone wanted to marry one of his daughters after Ranma had rejected them all. He'd nearly given up on that idiot Dr. Tofu for his Kasumi.

Nabiki laughed and said "perhaps later now, I think he has other intentions towards me at the moment"

"What this, unhand my virgin daughter you perverted masher" he demanded when he noticed what Kuno's bokken didn't quite manage to conceal when he held it in front of himself, in fact, it just exaggerated the problem if anything. He turned dead white to be making such a spectacle of himself with his bokken jutting comically out in front of his hamaka.

"You ain't that big" someone observed.

"I'm trying to sir" Kuno said attempting to pry the amorous Nabiki off him with his bokken, only to discover that she had the grip of an octopus...and as many hands.

"I'm sure he's plenty big enough" Nabiki said pressing her body against his.

"What's going on here?" shouted Ranma when she realized that someone was taking the attention away from her.

Shampoo and Mousse wandered over, wondering what the commotion was all about. Spotting the bracelets on their wrists, Shampoo happily cried "hiya look airen, happy new couple. I hope they as happy as us" she said and gave him a sappy look that could have melted sugar. His own could have taken out ten jumbo lollypops, a large chocolate fountain and a full wedding cake.

"Kuno-baby's here" Nabiki cried happily.

Ranma could only stare at her at how enthusiastic she was at this revelation. "Pigtailed Girl, I regret that I am gate crashing your nuptials, but am positive that my invitation was merely lost in the mail" Kuno said.

"Yeah that's the reason" Ryoga said facetiously.

"Did you receive my gift of a toaster? I was told that every household requires one of those" he said while Nabiki clung to him ludicrously happy.

"Yes apparently every household needs ten of them" Ranma remarked giving him a weak smile, not happy to see Kuno on her wedding day, but happy that he'd accepted that she was no longer available.

"Then I shall take my leave" he said with a bow and strode away. Ranma looked shocked when Nabiki keeled over when Kuno had almost reached the gate. Suspecting something, she grabbed her wrist, he eyes opened wide to see a familiar bracelet there.

"Ryoga stop him, they're amulet bound!" she cried.

Ryoga looked at Mousse "do you have any rope?" he asked him. Mousse reached behind him and produced one from nowhere. "Someday you'll have to explain to me how you do that" he observed as he quickly tied it into knots. Mousse just smirked and accepted the praises that Shampoo heaped on him as to how talented and clever he was. Ryoga whirled the lasso over his head and caught the kendoist neatly around his upper torso. Giving the rope a swift yank; he stopped him in his tracks. Using his massive strength, he hauled the protesting boy hand over hand back to them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ranma asked in awe.

"Spaghetti westerns, I learned how to do it for our honeymoon" he explained with a wink. She just shivered with anticipation.

"I want nothing to do with Nabiki Tendo" Kuno protested.

"Well until you two get this straightened out, you're living with the Tendos" Ranma said. "You have to remain together or she goes into a coma"

"It true, we explained rules when you bought curse" Shampoo said crossing her arms.

"I didn't ask for this, I want my money back" he demanded.

"Actually you did ask for this, you came all the way to China to buy this curse from us. No refunds" Mousse said firmly.

Kuno noticed Nabiki unconscious in her sister Kasumi's arms, he'd felt something tugging him back but had chosen to ignore it. Without thinking he gathered her into his own arms "Nabiki are you okay?" he asked her frantically.

Her arms came around him and she was suddenly kissing him "you came back to me, you do care" she said with her eyes shining.

"I-I" he stammered as her hand came up and stroked his cheek, her smile was wide and...cute. He imagined how her face would look as he made love to her and blushed.

"Time for you to stand up Nabiki" Ryoga said, pulling the girl away from him. "Akane already got the ribbon at my request" Ryoga said to his new wife.

"You think of everything darling" Ranma said affectionately and kissed him and he got lost in her lips...until someone cleared their throat.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, forgetting where she was.

"Wedding banquet, cake, dancing" Mousse said. "Ring any bells?" he asked facetiously.

"Right, we have to greet our guests. Kuno you're now Nabiki's date. Stay close to her and we'll talk later when we get the chance" she said and walked hand in hand with her new husband to the dojo where they were having their reception. They were followed by Mousse and Shampoo, who appeared to be glued together.

Kuno looked to where Nabiki's sister Kasumi was tying a pink ribbon on her hair band-style with a jaunty bow at the side. He had to admit that it leant the crafty girl a touch of innocence. Kasumi was blushing and whispering to Nabiki. "I said what about Kuno?" she cried and blushed furiously. Nabiki may have been a dab hand in the arts of swindling, espionage, extortions and various other practices that generally make someone a bad person, but she was still a virgin.

"The ribbon allows her rational thought" Kasumi explained. "Sorry I have to go help serve" she said and bowed to who she believed was going to be her new bother-in-law. She wondered if he would be strong enough to make Nabiki give up her swindling ways. She personally doubted it, given what she knew about Kuno himself. She left, leaving the potential lovebirds alone.

Nabiki refused to look at him, she flopped her wrist in his direction "why?" she simply said.

"I meant them for Akane. You were just kind of there" he said dully.

Nabiki couldn't help feeling a little hurt as she struggled against the fact that his aftershave was driving her to distraction. All she could think about was removing his clothes and making love with him right there on the grass. She purged her mind of these thoughts. 'Why does he have to be so damned good looking?' she thought.

"Why does everything about you have to do with my sister?" she hissed.

"I love her" Kuno said.

"You don't even know her" she said, thinking about the crush that she had on him ever since she was young. A crush was an apt name for it; after all, he had crushed her hopes when he fell for her sister. "Come on Kuno-baby, I'm hungry and you have to stay with me" she said and he reluctantly followed her.

Nabiki sat beside her unwilling date as she watched speeches from well wishers and the celebration of the love of the unique couple, she couldn't help but feel envious. She had often dreamed of her own wedding, she wanted it to be on a grand scale. She wanted to wear a wedding dress custom designed by Vera Wang or someone of her caliber, ivory perhaps; it was such a lovely shade on her. She'd always pictured it being held at an upscale location. Perhaps a historical building? With beautiful gardens and a grand ballroom to hold her reception in that was decorated exclusively with red roses. She wanted to look like a Disney princess as they had their first dance together as husband and wife. A champagne fountain, the most expensive caterers in town and wedding favours like Versace sunglasses. Everything expensive, a wedding fit for a queen, followed by a honeymoon at a private resort. Of course she hadn't really pictured her groom yet, but had kind of imagined him to be Kuno.

"It's a nice wedding" Kuno said, taking in the tastefully decorated dojo and how the guests were having fun dancing to a combination of j rock and English music. He was enjoying himself, even if his 'date' seemed miles away.

"It's okay, it's just a homemade wedding" she said dismissively. "It's really no different from how my parents used to decorate the dojo for our birthday parties"

Kuno never had had a birthday party, his father didn't believe in frivolous celebrations for children. "Parties were for grown ups" he would say and go on to say that "they should only be thrown to encourage business relationships." Nabiki had never known how he had envied her the one time he'd been invited to her twelfth birthday party. The decorations and games, followed by cake and ice cream had made his own birthday's seem shabby. His sister and himself would eat cake after dinner and then he would open his presents, end of story. The presents were often expensive, but impersonal that had paled in comparison the handmade sweaters or gifts that the Tendos' loving mother had made for them. That cozy, small home with its loving parents and smiling children had seemed like heaven to the young Kuno in comparison to his own museum-like one where he wasn't allow to touch the antiques and his mother and father always fought. He'd been disappointed that he never had been invited back again. He was unaware that Nabiki had been upset that he spent most of the day talking with her younger sister, when Nabiki was supposed to be the birthday girl. She'd hoped that he'd steal her away and give her her first kiss for her birthday.

Ranma and Ryoga felt they had time to have a talk with Nabiki and Kuno, so they sat at their table and were joined by Shampoo and Mousse. Kuno watched the slightly tipsy couple kiss and snapped "Would you two get married already"

"We are; we have traditional Amazon wedding in China. Mousse look so beautiful in wedding gown" she said giving him a loving smile, everyone glanced around, not sure what to make of her statement. "We sorry we no invite you, but was kind of shotgun wedding. We made love a lot, so great-grandmother say if we make love like rabbits, we probably breed like rabbits and she no want great-great-grandchildren born out of wedlock. Now we back in Nerima and reopen Neko Hanten. Great-Grandmother give us deed because we miss being here" she said with a giggle. There were congratulations all around.

Kuno could only stare at the two happy couples that had been brought together by the amulet and shiver. He furtively glanced and Nabiki and wondered if they would be like this a year from now. He couldn't picture it. "How do we get rid of these things?" he cried.

Shampoo turned to him "curse leave body when love is true and then you sell amulet so it no haunt future generations, we explained all this to you"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention" he said. He's only focused on the part that Akane would have amorous feeling for him and would come to love him.

"It too too good curse, it forces you to stay together and you learn about each other. It inspire wanton feelings, everyone knows that most loves start with lust. You start with physical attraction. People have to have an attraction already or curse ignore them. I happy about curse. I always see Mousse as annoying three-year-old who used to follow me around; I fail to see the beautiful man he become until curse. A man who is strong, skillful, brave, handsome...sexy" she said and stared at her husband and continued to until Ranma snapped her fingers in front of the entranced girl. She blushed and giggled.

"What Shampoo was trying to say is that the curse doesn't randomly pick people. Chances are that even if it was Akane who'd answered the door, nothing would have happened. You two must have a bit of a thing for each other"

Kuno said "of course not"

"I have no interest in him whatsoever" Nabiki said.

Kuno felt something splatter all over the front of his shirt. He looked down in surprise to find chocolate coating it. Nabiki could only blink at the wedge of toned chest coated with delectable looking chocolate and went wild.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" a voice said, it was Kasumi's friend Hanoko. Kasumi, trying to save costs, had opted to buy a cheap chocolate fountain rather then rent one and she'd offered to watch it. Hanoko had been trying to top off the chocolate sauce when she'd tripped over a purse someone had been careless with and spilled it.

Kuno picked up a napkin and smiled at her politely "It's quite alright, I'll get cleaned up. I'm sure one of the males of the house can lend me a shirt" he assured the distraught girl. He heard a funny noise and turned around. His eyes widened to see Nabiki being physically restrained by Mousse and Ryoga; she was licking her lips as if already lapping chocolate from his chest.

Once Nabiki had been tamed enough; by that I mean... they had conked her on the head while Kuno stayed near her and tried to enjoy the wedding as best as he could. Though it wasn't anything like he thought it would be, or rather it wasn't anything even close to what he had planned on doing. His plan had failed and it turned out that he was bound to the middle Tendo sister, which seemed like a fate that the gods cruelly set onto him. During the wedding, he wanted to stand by Akane and try to talk to her... he couldn't bring himself to do it. As strange as it seemed, he had a sense of loyalty to Nabiki. Why did the amulet have to be so strong? How could someone as powerful and charming as The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High end up with such a common woman? She wasn't strong or powerful like Akane or the pig tailed girl.

When nighttime came, the awkwardness of everything was there and he still longed to embrace Akane and the pig tailed girl. Ranma of course avoided any contact with Kuno; choosing not to be groped. That and she didn't really want a police record for Ryoga... since Ryoga would most likely kill the bokken wielder if he got too close to her. Jail could really strain a relationship... not that a jail could hold the powerhouse known as Ryoga Hibiki.

Now all of them sat in the dinning room, Nabiki was seated next to Kuno and next to Kuno was Ryoga; who kept a watchful eye on the manic. Next to the lost boy was Ranma, who was strangely close to Ryoga, maybe because Ryoga was leaning on her too heavily. Ranma thought it was sorta' cute... but it was also kinda' annoying. Next to Ranma was Soun at the end of the table, next to the Soun was the bald father of Ranma. Kasumi sat next to Genma and Genma sat next to Akane.

At the other end of the table sat the ancient master "so... thanks to this here amulet" he pointed, meaning Nabiki's and Kuno's new bracelets. "We've had two couples get together and one in the works, have to say... that's one amazing little trinket" Happosai commented.

"I don't care what the heck this thing is...," Nabiki said. taking a sip of her tea, "I'm not going to be this moron's girlfriend"

"Now, now Nabiki... no need to be hasty" Genma said, raising one of his hands up nervously... trying to talk some sense into her. "The amulet's there for a reason, so it's best that you give the amulet a chance before just dismissing the idea of you two"

"Oh can it pops... you just don't wanna' work and since Kuno's rich, that means you don't have ta' worry 'bout working." the redheaded girl said.

"Look... I also don't believe myself and this...," he stopped, noticing the look Soun was giving him.

"This what... Kuno?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "What could you possibly say that would best describe my perfect little angel?"

The blue thunder had now become the blue static shock; the kind that comes from rubbing socks on a carpet. "Uh... the point is," he stated, clearing his throat. "I don't wish to be with her as much as she doesn't wish to be with me, but as you can currently see, we're trying our best to avoid the possible outcome of these bracelets" with that he turned to the blue haired Tendo, then to the redheaded girl.

"Don't even think about it..." growled Ryoga; he might've been okay with Kuno being at the wedding, but he could still tell that Kuno was very much attracted to his Ranma and in all honestly, he had good reason to be protective.

"Calm down Ryoga...," Ranma sighed, rolling her eyes "I can handle him too, so ya don't no need ta' worry, kay?"

The lost boy nodded his head; he didn't want Ranma being possibly swayed by Kuno. Though once he gave it a quick once over with his thoughts... he concluded that Kuno wasn't even close to possibly even having a chance with Ranma. He did however, feel bad for Akane.

"Look... Kuno, I had to adjust to all these new things. It seems that the bracelets bind you to the person that you want the most and are meant to be with, since Ranma and Ryoga were linked. It's always bothered me that I wasn't the one but once I thought about it, it's okay because I know Ranma's okay with Ryoga... and since Ranma's okay with Ryoga, then I approved of them being together" Akane explained.

The two martial artists nodded their heads slowly, thanking her for the compliment.

"I actually think it'd be better if you end up with Kuno, Akane." Nabiki stated, "Then I wouldn't be stuck with him."

"We have to make the best of it..." Soun said, although he knew one option to get rid of the bracelets, he just didn't want to have to cut off his own daughter's hand.

There was an awkward moment as silence filled the room, "Well... when are you and Ryoga going on your honeymoon, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh... well, we're going early in the morning." Ryoga replied,

"Figured we'd get a head start, know what I mean?" Ranma said nervously. Not liking angry tension between Kuno and Nabiki.

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "Well, I suppose we should all call it a night after we're done eating" she suggested.

Kuno hadn't eaten much, the food was good but it was nothing compared to the food he usually ate... at least that's what he kept telling himself. In fact, the food had a good taste to it... it reminded him of the way his own mother used to cook. Not that he was really willing to take a trip down memory lane at the moment.

Once they all finished, the tension between the two polar opposites... still hung in the air. There were some pauses between them whenever they spoke and some thoughts that they fought with all their willpower. Then there was Kuno's way of distracting himself by trying to spark his feelings for Akane and the pigtailed girl... except maybe going for the pig tailed girl would leave him badly bruised and or beaten.

Now the blue thunder sat at the foot of the middle sister's bed. He leaned against it with his arms crossed and his back against the edge of her bed. "To think someone of my social status should fall so low as to sleep on the floor" Kuno commented, "it's degrading."

"Yeah, well... you had to be the arrogant jerk who tried to get my sister with a cursed amulet, so you know what Kuno-Baby?" she asked, making him turn his head to her. "You deserve it..." she stated, she huffed and slipped under the sheets of her bed.

This was far more annoying than Kuno could stand; not to mention everything around him was just awful. Akane had refused him once again and told him to move on, the pigtailed girl was already with the Ryoga boy and he was bound to his photo dealer. Of course the idea of being with her had once crossed his mind, but that was an accident, a fluke, something that wasn't meant to be because Sasuke had provided the fire fortune teller with non-magical wood. To believe there had been an attraction between them at that time was insane! _'Wait... surely Sasuke is worried about me; he must be worried about me by now!'_

**Kuno Manor**

Sasuke sighed contently as he laid in the hot springs of the Kuno manor, "Ah... I love it when master leaves, it allows me such comfort." he commented, also glad that Miss Kodachi was away at a gymnastics' camp. Maybe things were going too smoothly, but Sasuke wasn't about to let that bother him too much right now. He was tense, overworked and under appreciated... even when Kuno had stated that he would be more considerate to the little ninja.

**The Next Day...**

The sun rose slowly in the sky, changing night from day. All of the houses tenants were fast asleep... well, most of them. In the room of Genma and Ranma... including Ryoga, The two martial artists were busy packing their things for the honeymoon. The lost boy was taking out some clothes from Ranma's drawer; that was until he came across something that felt strange. Looking behind him, he saw that Ranma was deciding which shirt to wear.

Bringing his attention back to the object in his hand, he saw that Ranma had a red bra. "R-Ranma... were you going to wear this?" Ryoga asked.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, then blushed and reached out to take it from Ryoga. "Hey, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Ranma shouted, taking it in her hands.

A trickle of blood came from Ryoga's nose," S-sorry..." Ryoga coughed. "It's nice..." he commented.

"Y-yeah... I knew you'd like it and I know you'll like it when you get to take it off." Ranma smirked, deciding to play with the lost boy a bit. It didn't matter to Ranma that her father was in the room; the man could sleep through a hurricane.

"Really..." Ryoga smirked, "cause I'd rather have you right now..." he replied, moving towards her.

"Hm... don't know maybe we can do a quickie, if you're not way too quick?" Ranma teased.

"Ranma, you know I'm never that fast." he responded, leaning in enough to capture her lips with his. Ranma moved so that she was now draped over Ryoga... their make out sessions would come as randomly as the wind...though wouldn't depart as quickly as it.

**Nabiki's Room**

Inside the room of the middle sister... there was something odd about her room. There was no bokken wielder at the edge of her bed and one of the strangest things was; Kuno had left his bokken leaning against Nabiki's nightstand. The reason for this was that Kuno hadn't left, but rather made himself comfortable in the bed of the brown haired Tendo sister.

The Blue Thunder was currently lying on his back while the middle sister clung to his side; the blanket had been shoved to the side of the bed, the side nearest to the wall. The top part of his kimono had been moved as to show off more of his well developed chest and his hair had been messed up from his struggles in the night. He sighed and kissed Akane's cheek, or thought he had in his sleep.

Both were still relatively clothed, not naked at all.

"Ungh..." Nabiki groaned when she felt the kiss. She realized there was something soft and warm against pressed her. The feeling was... pleasant, whatever it was smelled nice. Was that... skin? The girl fluttered her eyes opened and saw that she was holding Kuno in her arms.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed, startling the kendoist wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's me DaisukiFox. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately my readers and I'm sorry I haven't been around for my friend Sid. It's recently come to my attention that Sid has given up writing; due to flaming from annoying readers who don't understand that SID does her own things. M rated is her style and to see that people disrespect her love of lemons, is a shame.

I'm glad you're willing to continue to write with me and I hope you don't stop writing with me and that we have many more projects; she unlike previous partners... she's actually reliable and one fun person to b around. Her sense of humour is amazing... although a little more adult than what you'd normally expect, but still pretty damn funny. When she wrote that scene with Ranma saying... "Nothings gotten into me and nothing ever will!"

That had me laughing and almost falling off my seat.

Now, for those who are wondering where I've been... well, I've gotten started on Ranma's Boyfriend ch7. I'm having a few problems with it, though expect sometime in the near future.

Disclaimer: We don't own Ranma! XD

-line-

Nabiki's scream caused the half asleep Kendoist to leap out of bed and instinctively grab his bokken, his eyes grew wide when the person he was wielding it against was a bobbed-hair teenaged girl with a ribbon in her hair and innocuous kitten print pajamas. She blushed and held the blankets up around her neck and he blushed in return to realize that he had been _in bed with Nabiki_.

The rest of the combined families joined in their awkward scene with pounding feet. "Oh my" Kasumi said with a blush to see the mostly exposed chest of Kuno; he blushed again, yanked his shirt closed and put down his bokken.

"What's going on here, were you trying to take advantage of my precious little girl?" Soun Tendo cried.

"Mr. Tendo, we just slept together" Kuno explained trying to smooth his hair. His eyes went hugely round when he realized how that sounded.

"Noooooooo, Nabiki my darling girl ruined by this fiend!" Soun sobbed with huge tears running comically down his face. "Send for the priest Kasumi" Kuno went pale at this, especially when Soun seemed rather happy about the idea.

"Daddy he meant we fell asleep in the same bed together, nothing else happened" Nabiki said, now calm. "By the way Kuno-Baby, you're a lovely mess in the mornings" she commented, eyeing his thicket of hair that stuck up in spikes like a badly pruned tree.

"What's going on here?" Akane said, she'd been out jogging and had missed the entire thing. Kuno opened his eyes wide in appreciation of her yellow shorts and black tank top. He missed Nabiki's slight look of pain at the attention he was giving her sister, by the time he turned around she wore her customary smirk.

"Your sister and this...hooligan slept together" Soun said.

"Nabiki!" Akane said with a blush and stared at her sister in shock, both people that had been in bed together blushed as well.

"Daddy's blowing things out of portion again. Kuno-Baby was sleeping at the foot of my bed, as we have to stay close because of the world's tackiest bracelets and he must have shifted upwards in the night. It's no big deal" she assured her sister.

"If that's what happened..." Akane said relieved.

"What going on here?" Ranma demanded, they had been...engaged in trying out some of their wedding gifts and a scream that wasn't Ranma's hadn't registered right away. Akane's eyes opened wide in astonishment to see Ranma wearing buff coloured full seated riding breeches, riding boots, a peach coloured show shirt with an orange bowtie and a riding helmet, to complete the look she carried a riding crop. Whereas Ryoga wore just horse print boxer shorts and what appeared to be a bridle on his head, with a bit in his mouth.

"Ranma, Ryoga you perverts, what have you been up to?" Akane cried. They blushed and Ranma hid her crop behind her back. 'Riding' Genma-Panda supplied with his sign, 'and waking me up' was written on the other side when he turned it over.

"We were just experimenting" Ranma said with a blush. Ryoga agreed in a muffled voice due to the bit in his mouth.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Akane demanded.

"They were wedding gifts" Ranma said and Horse-Ryoga nodded.

"From who?" Nabiki asked intrigued, relieved that their bizarre attire had taken the attention away from her own dilemma. She blushed to remember how safe and warm she'd felt while being held in Kuno's strong arms. While Kuno himself marveled at how tiny and almost fragile she'd seemed. 'Why did it feel so natural to wake up with her in my arms?' he wondered.

"Kuno" Ranma said pointing at him with her riding crop, and then tucking it out of sight again.

"What sort of pervert gives those getups as a wedding presents?" Akane demanded.

"They were on a wedding registry that they emailed to me. I was a little surprised by this as I never received a wedding invitation, but being a good sport I purchased them those clothes and a toaster for the splendid occasion" Kuno stammered.

"I didn't see _that _registry" Kasumi said in a stunned voice. "But if Ranma and Ryoga wish to take up equestrian sports, I'm all for it. It's supposed to be good exercise" the oblivious girl said with a shrug. "However I hope you realize that even a cheap horse is expensive to board unless you want to pay hourly fees to rent a horse for riding" she cautioned.

"We'll find a mount for me" Ranma said trading a look of amusement with her stallion in question.

Everyone looked at Kasumi, incredulous at her naivety. She just wondered why everyone was looking at her like that; she thought she'd given them some sound advice. "I have to start breakfast" she said and exited.

"We had a separate registry for the more...gullible people we knew and we emailed it them to" Ranma said, Kuno opened his mouth to protest.

"Go get changed" Akane ordered Ranma and neatly cut him off.

"Sure, we have to eat breakfast and then leave for Master Sakura's Honeymoon Training Hall' Ranma said and took Ryoga's reins. "Come along little horsey, we'll continue this later" she said giving Ryoga a sly look, which he returned with a rather bad whinny. He eyed the ample cheeks of his wife's swaying bottom; he liked her in riding breeches.

"I wonder about those two" Akane said with a shudder.

"Could everyone please leave? Kuno and I have to get ready for school" Nabiki said.

"Together?" Kuno said in a stunned sounding voice.

"Over my dead body!" Soun shouted.

"Relax Kuno-Baby, I have a dressing screen. I'll get dressed first and then you can get changed" Nabiki offered.

"Into what?" he asked, looking at his wrinkled uniform; it was the only one he had with him.

"Kuno-kun, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of contacting your family ninja, Sasuke and he dropped off a couple of changes of clothes until he can get your trunks delivered here. This suitcase contains your toiletries, fresh underwear and some uniforms. Just leave your present clothing in Nabiki's hamper for me to wash" Kasumi said returning, she bowed to him and handed him a suitcase.

"Thank you Kasumi-san, I really appreciate this" he said warmly to the kindhearted girl.

"He encourages you to stay as long as you want" she added as she left to continue her cooking. Kuno frowned and wondered what Sasuke meant by that.

Kuno couldn't help blushing as Nabiki took a pink bra, panties and some socks out of her underwear drawer and picked up her uniform to bring them behind the screen with her. Humming causally as she could as, she hurried into them. She'd wanted to appear to be used to having a man in her room, but simply wasn't.

As for Kuno, he'd never been alone with a girl getting ready for anything in his life before and this was too much like one his fantasies about Akane. He'd imagined them getting ready for a fancy party and him brushing her hair, zipping up her dress and doing up her necklace. The feeling of his hands on her silky skin inspires wantonness in them both and...they never make it to the party. Akane leans over their bed and he lifts up her skirt and pulls down her thong. Akane grins back at him and says "I'm ready honey"

"I'm ready Kuno" Nabiki said impatiently, wondering why the oaf was staring dreamily towards her bed.

"Huh?" he asked coming out of his trance.

"It's your turn" she said sitting before her vanity to brush her hair...and add her hair ribbon to it. She can't help making a silent laugh when he opened his suitcase and fished out a pair of ludicrous looking black with red heart print boxer shorts and a fresh uniform. He ducked behind the screen, she watched entranced as muscular arms and legs jutted behind it in turn as he dressed. It took him no time to rejoin her. She snapped out of her reverie and reached for her makeup. Although she wasn't officially allowed to wear any, she liked to enhance her eyes with soft lines of light brown eyeliner, put a little Vaseline on her eyelids to make them shiny, a light dusting of low tone blush on her cheeks and a quick swipe of mascara applied to her lashes, the end result was totally natural looking...and highly illegal.

"You're not supposed to wear makeup to school" Kuno said in disapproval once he exited his trance from watching a girl do so intimate an act as brushing her hair and applying her makeup.

"I barely use any" she protested. "What are you going to do, report me to your father?" she teased.

"That insolent buffoon isn't my father!" he protested, living in denial as ever.

"Your last name is Kuno, his name is _Principal Kuno _and he looks just like you" she pointed out.

"Lies! My father is a respectable business man and pillar of society. How dare you compare him with that, that...fake Hawaiian-accented jackanapes!" he shouted.

Nabiki rolled her eyes and knew she couldn't win against his delusions, "brush your hair and we'll take turns in the washroom. It's a small enough room that we can each stand safely outside the door" she said. "You look like you have a rat's nest on your head" she observed, Kuno put his hand to his unruly hair and blushed.

He pulled out his brush and made quick work of it. Nabiki couldn't help furtively watching him in the mirror; he looked like a live shampoo commercial. She was still disturbed by how his well molded his naked chest had looked up close, he really had been working out she realized.

The same awkwardness went on as they listened to each other wash their face's and brush their teeth. This vanished when they sat down to breakfast together, during this time they moved languidly as an old married couple. They knew each other's preferences from all of their 'picture buying dates' together and without thinking, handed each other the sauces that they preferred. Everyone was so wrapped up in the brochure from Ranma's and Ryoga's honeymoon training hall, that no one noticed this but Kasumi. For Kuno it was an odd experience, everyone treated him like he always had been there, except for Soun who kept glaring at him. Still he was starting to like the taste of the traditional homemade Japanese meals, they seemed so homey to him...at least how his home used to be when their mother was alive. He remembered his beautiful, smiling mother showing the tiny Kodachi how to stir the eggs properly and allowing him a sample before she served them to his father. It brought a lump to his throat at the memory. His home was different then, it was full of love and laughter, such as this small home full of holes was now...and his was silent.

"Thanks for the meal Sis, but Kuno and I have to get to school" Kasumi said standing up; he stood up with her reflexively.

"Thank you Kasumi-san, everything was delicious" he said politely bowing.

"Don't forget your lunches" she said handing them the wrapped bento boxes.

Kuno got that same feeling of déjà vu, "you didn't have to make me anything" he protested.

"Of course, you're our guest" she replied.

Kuno felt touched and excused himself, he pulled out his cell phone "Sasuke?" he hissed when he got the ninja on the line.

"Y-yes Master Kuno" he said, he sat up guiltily as he had been taking a nap on Kuno's bed. He blinked in surprise when the photos of Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed girl seemed to look at him with disapproval.

"I want you to get delivered enough food to feed everyone at the Tendo house for a month, including the free loaders. Ask Greta which grocery store she uses and get them to charge it to our account" he ordered.

"That's most generous of you master" Sasuke enthused.

"Just do it" he said and clicked his phone closed at Nabiki's look of impatient.

Later that day Kasumi could only goggle as box after box of food was delivered. She'd thought it was a mistake, until she'd found out that it had been ordered by Kuno himself. She looked at the monstrous load and wondered where she was going to put it all. 'How much would it be to rent a refrigerated truck for a week?' she questioned.

Kuno and Nabiki were silent as they walked together towards school; Akane had tactfully left earlier to allow them a chance to talk.

"Nabiki Tendo" Kuno said awkwardly.

"You might as well call me Nabiki under the circumstances, seeing how close we're going to be very soon" she said sarcastically.

Kuno blushed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly; he'd always been a fish out of water around women and frequently said the wrong thing. Nabiki was the only girl he really felt comfortable with, but that was mainly due to the fact that her interest in him resided in his wallet and not him personally. Still, he was noticing, as if for the first time, that she was a beautiful girl with perfect skin. He wondered what that skin would look like..., he blushed at this thought. "About that, don't take this the wrong way, but I have no interest in making love with you" he said flustered.

For some reason this bothered Nabiki "Me neither," she said. She was repressing every sex scene she'd ever seen in a movie by that point. Especially since the male lead kept on becoming Kuno and the female lead, herself as they strained together towards perfect bliss.

"We just need to get rid of these then" Kuno said.

"How? Ranma couldn't with her superior martial arts, Ryoga couldn't with his enhanced strength, Shampoo couldn't with Cologne's knowledge of Chinese lore and Mousse couldn't with his weapons, though I doubt he tried very hard. These things are better than any online dating site and better than an aphrodisiac. It's not like I want this" she snarled. "These are your fault and now you're going to be my first man" she hissed as she turned on her heel and marched ahead of him.

"Wait you're a...?" Kuno said and blushed.

"Have you ever seen me go on a date before? Have you ever known me to have a boyfriend?" she retorted and put her hands on her hips. Kuno tried to think about the answers to these questions and failed. He'd never really paid that much attention to Nabiki to notice whom she dated or was in a relationship with. All he saw was himself handing money over to her for shiny photos. "I've never had either" she said. She'd always kept her hurt feelings that most men were too afraid to date her at bay.

"We've gone out to dinner together" he said, as if trying to make her feel better.

She cocked her head at him "During our dates did we talk about ourselves, did you ask anything personal about me?" she asked.

Suddenly he felt bad; all of their conversations on their so-called dates had revolved around Akane or the Pigtailed Girl. He knew so little about Nabiki herself, beyond her favourite foods and love of money.

"You like baseball" he stated.

"Tennis, but nice try" she retorted.

"Your favourite colour's yellow" he offered.

She made kind of a sad smirk "Mine's green, Akane's is yellow" she said.

She stopped dead when everyone in front of the school turned to look at them and then started whispering. Nabiki would love to have provided them with the information of the real story going on between them...for a price... if she hadn't been involved. As people giggled and exchanged wedding gossip, she finally understood how much it hurt to be the butt of everyone's jokes.

She held her head high as people whispered about her unusual behaviour of the night before and how she'd lusted after Kuno. They speculated if they'd slept together and that one of the Tendos' neighbour's children had heard screaming coming from her room that morning. Kuno blushed to hear what they were saying about him...and Nabiki. To think that the great Tatewaki Kuno would ever sleep with someone like her! "I've heard enough, Nabiki Tendo and I are both virgins. We only slept together in the literal sense of the word" he yelled in irritation.

This set off a flurry of whispers and someone declared "Kuno's a virgin! You owe me five hundred yen, pay up"

Nabiki looked up in shock, a vein throbbed in her forehead "Shut up Kuno-Baby, you aren't helping" she said with a groan.

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryoga...

The two colorful characters had been walking for what seemed like forever. Ranma had insisted that they hold hands, which Ryoga accepted... the walk was a pleasant one, as pleasant as walking with huge travelers back packs could get. Though they had each other and that was the most important part. It was also nice to just get around and admire things... it had been so long that Ranma had just gone out and traveled, looking at the scenery and commenting on a few of the near by rivers.

Ryoga couldn't believe how open he was with Ranma, though Ranma's comment weren't always as considerate as a woman's would've been. It still allowed a certain level of comfort for him that he really didn't want to pass off. When he'd feel low about something, the pig tailed girl always knew how to make things better, or at least attempted to. Even just her attempts were cute and caused him to laugh sometimes. It was their odd attraction for each other that just made them seem perfect for one another.

When they arrived at Master Sakura's Honeymoon training hall. The place was rather large, at least three stories tall and seemed to have a beautiful landscape. The place also held up to its name... there were cherry blossoms everywhere.

"Wow... this makes me feel more gay than I already am." Ranma commented.

"You're not the one that's a guy right now." Ryoga chuckled, with his arms crossed. The red headed girl playfully hit his arm and continued into the beautiful training hall for honeymooners. When they entered they saw a front desk.

What they saw was an amazing beautiful woman standing at the desk, she seemed to have almost natural looking purple hair. It wasn't a light shade of purple, but one that was too dark either. She wore a matching Kimono that seemed to flow nicely with her blue eyes. The woman was indeed stunning.

"Whoa..." Ryoga gasped, staring.

Ranma's left eye twitched and she jabbed the lost boy in the ribs, "Don't stare!"

Ryoga cringed and placed his hand on his sore rib, "S-sorry..."

The woman clapped her hands together and moved away from the desk, "Ah... you must be Ranma and Ryoga, we've been waiting for you!'

The lost boy and red headed girl nodded their heads. "Yeah, we came because we're on our honeymoon." Ranma said, lifting up her hand and presenting her wedding ring to the purple haired woman. Then used her other hand to raise up Ryoga's hand. Somewhat defensive about _her _Ryoga.

"Ah... don't worry, I wouldn't wanna' steal such a handsome man from such a beautiful girl." she stated, then smiled and turned to Ryoga. "I'm sorry... I don't swing that way." she said, trying to put Ranma's nervous feelings to rest.

What she said..., "So... you're into girls?' Ryoga asked, blushing.

"Well, of course I am...," she paused and then realized what they were getting by, "I guess my image can be deceiving..." She said, then rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Now this was just getting straight up weird.

"I'm not a woman." he replied, "I just dress this way."

"And who would you be?"

"Master Sakura." he bowed.

The two martial artists when bug eyed, then Ryoga felt stupid and placed his hand onto his forehead and looked away. Ranma then shook her head and smirked, then placed her hand on Ryoga's shoulder, "Well, guess you're just attracted to guys that look like girls, huh?" the aqua transsexual added.

"Shut it, Ranma..."

When they finished unpacking... Master Sakura asked them to follow him for the tour.

The two were shown around the entire training hall. It was everything a martial could ever want in a training hall, benches, streams; where one one meditate, bamboo sticks lined up so everyone could jump on top of them and commence combat with their partners or just chat with other martial artists. The place was every social but there weren't way too many martial artists couples in the area... not that bothered them. If they had to round the numbers... they have to say about ten couples were there.

"We've reached the last part of out tour. " Master Sakura said, showing them two sliding doors.

"This place is amazing... what else could you possibly have to top everything?" Ranma asked.

"You've got everything." Ryoga added, sighing contently. This would be an enjoyable trip, because that meant he'd be able to have fun with Ranma in more than just one way... that one way being sexual in nature; not that it wasn't his favorite. Though he was a bit of a romantic when it came to his red headed girl.

"Well... everything here is pretty amazing, but we're also about the romance between two people and the love they share." Master Sakura said.

"Isn't that redundant?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah... romance and love between to people, doesn't romance imply love between two people?"

"There's actually a very distinct feature between the two." Master Sakura said, then stepped to the side and slide the door behind him to reveal a lush and beautiful garden surrounded by Sakura trees. The trees were divided and the porch out in front of them seemed like a beautiful area to share a romance moment with...

That's what was on Ryoga mind; his chance to truly romance his Ranma. He could picture it now...

_**Ryoga's Dream land**_

The sakura trees swayed gently by the wind, as if they were dancing for the couple that sat on the porch area of the Sakura training hall. Both Ranma and Ryoga were dressed in white kimonos, leaning on each other as they saw the big bright shinning moon in the sky. The stars only complimenting the scenery of the sakura trees and moon. They leaned on each other; Ranma's head laid on Ryoga's shoulder while the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"Ranma..."

"Yeah... Ryoga?"

"I was thinking about something."

"Yeah, what of?" Ranma asked.

The lost boy moved his head away from Ranma's and stared into her blue eyes. "Will you become, the mother of my children?"

Ranma blushed and turned to him, then smiled very slowly "MAN THIS PLACE IS CHEESY!"

_**End of Dream land**_

Ryoga shook his head and turned his head to Ranma, who seemed to be sticking out her tongue. "Let's stick to the training stuff, right?' Ranma smiled at Ryoga.

"Uh... yeah, l-let's stick to the training things." Ryoga finished, disappointingly.

From there Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm and dragged him in the direction of the training halls weapons storage. "Let's check out those katanas, I've been dying to use one of those!" Ranma exclaimed.

Ryoga allowed himself to be pulled by Ranma. Though he swore to himself...

_"I will get Ranma to the Sakura trees area..." he thought with determination._

Master Sakura giggled and shook his head, "Seems to me that the women here are such tomboys... she'll go there soon enough, I can tell that Ryoga boy wishes for his Ranma to loosen up... though I swear she must have been born a boy in a different life."

-line-

Please share your thoughts on this chapter.

Daisidian~


	3. Chapter 3

DaisukiFox: Wow! It's been awhile since I've posted anything on FF, man have I been kinda' busy... but mostly in a slump, a writing slump to be more precise. Anywho! Well, everyone, I promise to get to work on Ranma's Boyfriend and Time Child as soon as I can. Sid, don't call me lazy if you wanna' see more chapters from me... I need confidence! I'm sure people are missing our amazing team work.

Sid: Yes about time you got the chapter completed you big silly. I hope everyone enjoys this and shall review so that Foxy doesn't get mad at you, tee hee.

Shampoo joined the annoyed looking Nabiki and the blushing Kuno and said "You announce out loud in Japan that you still virgin? Strange custom, we normally keep it to ourselves in China," she commented.

Both embarrassed teens looked at her, she wore a Furinkan High School uniform, which gave her an innocent touch and made her look super cute. "What are you doing here?" Nabiki asked.

"I come to help you, Mousse and I promised Ranma and Ryoga that we guide you through this" she said. "Is okay, my little cousin Lavender come from China with us and she help Mousse in restaurant while Shampoo is in School with you" she explained.

"She have your hair colour by any chance?" Nabiki asked.

"How did you know, you met Lavender?" Shampoo asked.

"Just a lucky guess..." she said. "Kuno if you're through making a fool of us both, we should go to class," she suggested.

"I in your classes too!" Shampoo said.

"How's that possible?" Nabiki asked.

"I skip grade, Amazon school no challenge when have I.Q. of 170" she said to both people's astonishment.

"Your I.Q. is really that high?" Kuno asked incredulously.

"Could be higher, was old test," she said dismissively. "Just because I can't speak Japanese correctly doesn't mean that Shampoo bimbo!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I never thought that" Kuno protested with a blush.

"Of course we think you're an intelligent woman," Nabiki said unconvincingly.

"Shampoo has more brains than the two of you," she declared with a small hop that made the Dorothy-like blue uniform with its sweet crinolines and back bow strain to contain her lush body, causing lots of boys to get nosebleeds. Kuno couldn't help notice that she now wore a gold wedding band that she hadn't had on before; Mousse was a possessive husband it seemed.

"What a babe...," someone murmured.

"Of course she has to be with Kuno, he always grabs the primo ones for himself!" another person said sourly.

The Amazon laughed and retorted "No, I'm married, him is with Nabiki!" causing Nabiki and Kuno to turn tomato red.

"Let's go to class" Nabiki said hastily and towed the chatty girl along before she could do any more damage to their reputations. "So you said you you're here to help us, as in acting as a chaperon so we can't have sex?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes that's very decent of you Shampoo," Kuno said falling into step beside them.

Shampoo looked from one to the other in confusion "No, I not prevent that because I can't; it going to happen at some point. I just here to answer questions and make your journey easier; is confusing time when you try and fight it. Desire gets stronger every day and the more you together, then the more you want to," she stopped with a frown, trying to remember the Japanese words for it "Ah! I is remembering now; screw like rabid weasels!" she said loudly, causing the pair walking with her to blush again when a couple girls suppressed giggles at this.

"Shampoo..." Kuno said warningly with a vein throbbing in his head.

"Later, we have to go see your father before we go class," she said. "You can keep hands off each other during interview with him?" she inquired.

"He isn't my father!" bellowed Kuno.

"We'll be fine" Nabiki said, feeling a headache coming on and it was still the morning! She grabbed his arm and pulled him after her, trying not to notice how firm his muscles were beneath his shirt.

They were shown into Principal Kuno's office. He regarded them through his sunglasses as he sex waxed the surfboard draped across his desk. "It new whahine and two students with da familiar looking bracelets and da familiar looking ribbon!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, Principal Kuno, it like before when great-grandmother come in with Ranma and Ryoga, she needs to wear ribbon and they need to stay together," Shampoo said.

He put down his tools "What exactly happens if she doesn't? Your great-grandmother was rather vague on dat point..." he said.

Shampoo wasn't one to beat around the bush; she simply snatched it off Nabiki's head. Nabiki gasped when lust threatened to consume her, she turned laser beam brown eyes on Kuno as she could devour him by gaze alone. Kuno felt his breath hitch when she looked at him like a hungry dog does a steak. Suddenly his arms were full of wanton female flesh and his lips were caught in a hungry kiss, he gasped and then melted into her kiss. He could feel himself responding as her hands insistently slipped into his shirt and explored each dip and groove of his sculpted chest while he explored the length of her slim back. Neither of them noticed that their bracelets were starting to glow red. He was just about to cup her sweet, firm buttocks when a bucket of cold water was dumped over their heads. They jumped apart and sputtered while Shampoo quickly tied the ribbon back into Nabiki's sodden hair. She turned to where the principal had his jaw on the floor "Shampoo normally has a bucket of cold water handy. That what happen if she no wear it, it get even worse if either of them get jealous," she explained.

The nonsense was surprised out of Principal Kuno for once and he said in a normal tone of voice "You're not to do that in my school, I run a clean ship. No hanky panky."

"Of course not sir," Nabiki said as she willed the throbbing in her loins away.

"I would never!" Kuno said hotly and then held his book bag in front of his erection.

"Keep it in your pants boy" Principal Kuno growled.

"Don't worry Principal Kuno, I make sure they only make love in private," Shampoo said causing both virginal teenagers to glance at each other and then glance away with burning faces, images of them doing that hardly helped their arousal.

"You do that, go to class!" he barked at them and they scattered. "Well dat was weird" he commented as he resumed his waxing; it's not everyday that you could possibly have witnessed the conception of your first grandchild.

Nabiki and Kuno spent the rest of the day blushing and awkwardly walking together through their classes while people either snickered when they went by, or stopped whispering when they approached them.

Shampoo seemed to take to education like a duck to water. She acted like she was in a game show. Her hand shot up in place of a buzzer to happily supply the correct answers to each question in her broken Japanese, regardless of the subject. Kuno and Nabiki could only watch her in awe and wondered if the teacher would tell her whether she'd won matching washer and dryer or the living room set.

"Let me talk to them," Kuno pleaded. "They'll listen to me, I own this school," he said as he walked towards their final class.

"Yes, that did a lot of good this morning..." Nabiki said in an exasperated tone of voice as she eyed a crudely drawn sign that someone had put on the bulletin board which read "Mrs. Nabiki Kuno" and showed herself with a huge belly, with her foot resting on Kuno's stomach as he lay on the ground. "Just ignore them," she said took his hand.

"Um... Nabiki," he said looking at their enjoined hands and turning red.

"Sorry..." she said and snatched it away.

"See you is already acting like couple" Shampoo said cheerfully, she loved getting people together, she may have fought tooth and nail and practically killed Mousse over her own growing attraction to him, but she still liked it.

Kuno answered her by ripping the sign off the wall with his bokken and chopping it to confetti.

"Mousse and I need to speak to you about the birds and the bees. You come for dinner?" she asked them.

"We've both taken sex education," Kuno said stiffly.

Shampoo blew a raspberry, "It not same when done by nurse, we share intimate married details with you. Nothing disgusting of course!" she assured then.

"I don't think that'll be necessary..." Nabiki protested.

"We'd love to," Kuno said.

Meanwhile Akane...

Akane walked slowly home by herself, feeling lonely that there was no rambunctious martial artist walking along the fence beside her or even her own sister to walk with. It wasn't that she'd been all that into Ranma, but had grown used to being labeled as his fiancé until, well, she'd gotten used to it. She'd never even had a boyfriend before Ranma; as far as she was concerned, guys were a bunch of jerks with grabby hands and demanding voices. Now she all alone...and not used to it.

"Akane wait up" she heard someone say, she turned to see Daisuke running after her.

"Hi Daisuke," she said politely, shaking off her melancholia. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I noticed that you seemed kind of down and wanted to know if _I_ could help _you_. Can I walk you home?" he asked.

Glad of the company, she nodded "I'd like that" she said and they walked together in silence.

"You miss Ranma?" he guessed.

Akane sniffled slightly "It's not like I was in love with the baka...," she said.

"But you miss him," Daisuke stated.

Akane burst out in tears much to her embarrassment; she was surprised when gentle arms went around her, they were wiry, but muscular at the same time. He pulled her into his embrace slowly and not lecherously as she was used to being held. Hands stroked her back while she sobbed her sorrows away, as normally only she trusted Dr. Tofu's embrace to. Finally she pulled back, only to accept a handkerchief that a mother had obviously lovingly washed and ironed for her son. "Sorry Daisuke," she said wiping her eyes.

"It's okay, I miss him too. Let's get you home," he said, without thinking she took his arm and leaned against it. When he got her home, she invited him inside. "Sorry I have to go home too; I live the opposite way," he said in amusement.

"You didn't have to walk me then" she protested.

"I wanted to; I'll pick you up tomorrow morning!" He said and left.

Kuno and Nabiki

They put on the slippers that Shampoo and Mousse kept for guests and followed her into their apartment. "Airen I home!" she called. Kuno and Nabiki could only gape when Mousse grabbed his wife and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for years.

"Relax they're like this all the time," a voice said, they turned to see a girl with darker purple hair than Shampoo and amber eyes. She was shorter, with a slimmer figure than Shampoo, but had a similar face and bone structure to her. She wore a red t-shirt that read "I Love Japan" and blue denim cut-off shorts. Her accent identified her as from being the same region of China as Shampoo and Mousse, but her Japanese was flawless.

"You must be Lavender," Nabiki said, eyeing the other Amazons and wondering when they would have to come up for air.

"Yes I'm Shampoo's cousin...and a distant cousin of Mousse's," she said.

"They're related?" Kuno asked.

"Distant cousins, we come from a small, isolated village. The council of elder's are pretty careful about researching family trees before they approve a marriage, that's why we're always recruiting outsiders to join us," she said with a grin.

Finally they leaned back, "I'm glad you're home," Mousse said lovingly.

"I like the way you welcome me..." she said affectionately.

"Guys, you have guests!" Lavender reminded them.

"Oh sorry" Shampoo said with a blush. "Come, we know you have to stay together so Mousse and Kuno go into our bedroom so that they can talk...(we had to sound proof it) and you sit against wall in living room with me. Therefore everyone gets privacy they need," she said.

"What about me?" Lavender asked.

"Is adult business, you go make dinner," Shampoo ordered her.

"She's quiet adorable," Kuno said after Lavender had stomped out.

"Yes she come to Japan to find Japanese husband, apparently Japanese people too too cool with great technology and anime compared to Chinese," Shampoo said in disgust.

"Perhaps she can have Kuno-baby?" Nabiki suggested.

"I think she's a little young" Kuno said, horrified at the idea.

"She's fourteen, she old enough to date but not marry" Shampoo said, as if taking her seriously. "Besides, in my tribe you already considered to be engaged to Nabiki"

"How?" Nabiki demanded.

"Same as you are a considered a couple here; you always together. Now look at time. You boys go talk, you come with Shampoo" she said and whisked Nabiki off. Kuno blushed bright red when on the door of their room was a huge picture of a woman's vagina.

"We thought props would help" Mousse explained.

Nabiki's eyes went huge when Shampoo pulled down a blind to reveal a picture of a huge penis. Each respective partner picked up their pointer and began "Foreplay is also known as..." the said to their glowing companions. Over the next hour, both learned a far more graphic version of what they'd learned in sex ed class.

"You see Nabiki? Big penis is always better than small; Shampoo a lucky woman when it comes to Mousse!" she said, sharing a secret that made Nabiki distinctly uncomfortable.

"I didn't need to know that..." she chided.

"Is okay to brag, the bigger the baby maker, the closer it get to uterus. Is good thing. Perhaps you lucky and Kuno hung like Mousse?" Shampoo enthused.

"I have no interest in how...hung he is!" Nabiki protested.

"Not even little? He crazy but good looking man with hot body; I bet he huge" she said, holding her hands widely apart for emphasis.

Nabiki just buried her head in her hands and wished herself far, far away.

Kuno wasn't fairing much better.

"What form of birth control do you intend to use?" Mousse suddenly asked him.

"I hadn't pondered such a thing," Kuno said.

"You need to think about it. Women do have various methods they can use, but I doubt that Nabiki is on anything, therefore I suggest that you use condoms to protect you both," Mousse explained. "You do know how to put one on, right?"

"I've never had to..." Kuno said with burning cheeks.

"Wait here, I'll show you how" Mousse said. He stood before him and carefully opened the foil package. "Always be careful not to rip it," he lectured. "Now place it carefully at the erect head and pinch the reservoir tip to make sure that it doesn't create an air pocket that can burst the condom. Then carefully roll it down in one smooth motion," he said, using his one hand to pinch the tip and the other to unroll it "and voila you're ready to make love!" he said, pulling his hand back to demonstrate.

Kuno examined the sheathed object in Mousse's grasp "That doesn't appear to be such a challenge, for someone such as I," he ventured.

"Good, now try on your own banana!" Mousse ordered him. Kuno tried, but had it on backwards and as result couldn't roll it down and as result had to stretch it down until the condom broke at the tip. Mousse looked at his attempt and critically said, "I would guess twins before you're nineteen," he made him try again until that banana would never impregnate a soul.

"Dinner's ready" Lavender yelled. Nabiki and Kuno silently praised the gods and joined her, until she said, "I wanted to make banana splits for dessert, but couldn't find the bananas that I purchased yesterday" while staring at Mousse and Shampoo. Kuno and Nabiki blushed when they remembered their demonstration tools.

"They go bad..." Shampoo said, glaring at her cousin.

"In one day? Imagine that," she observed, giving them a knowing smile and going to serve dinner.

"That one fourteen going on thirty-four" Shampoo observed. "Don't worry, we give more instructions after dinner when she do homework" she assured them. Both of them groaned and suspected it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryoga

"Ryoga this place is awesome!" Ranma said as they looked at the list of potential activities. There was a karaoke sing-a-long that night, after a voluntary fifteen mile hike...or a choice of porcelain painting class. The next day there was a demonstration by a pair of honeymooning Canadian Lumberjack martial artists, followed by a social brunch and then a mediation session, the day ended with a campfire. All of the activities either encouraged honeymoon socialization...or death defying martial arts. It thrilled Ranma to look at the possibilities.

Their cabin was sparsely, but wonderfully decorated with a large, comfortable futon draped in expensive white designer bedding, a couple of dressers and a small ensuite onsen. The windows were covered with thick, white curtains for privacy; giving the honey-toned wood floor, walls and ceiling a homey look. When they'd arrived the room had been wonderfully decorated with fresh flowers, a bottle of chilled champagne and towel animals that rivaled any cruise ship peeped at them from the bed. They were of an elephant and a rabbit, which caused Ryoga to tease Ranma that the rabbit looked like the birthmark on her right butt cheek. She attacked him...

INTERMISSION

They got up and pulled on the matching white bathrobes left for them. They blushed when they realized that they were too late to join the morning hike after staying up until the wee hours drinking the champagne and making love. So they spent the morning in their cabin snuggling. Ryoga stroked Ranma's belly and realized that they hadn't used any birth control.

"Ranma do you think you might be pregnant?" he asked her.

"I don't know if I can get pregnant," she said with her face flaming.

"Didn't you go to the gynecologist that Kasumi recommended?" he asked her.

"I-I was too embarrassed to," she said with a glowing face.

Ryoga laughed and pulled her onto his lap "Even if we can't have children, I'll always love you" he said.

"It's not that I don't want them..." she said.

"We'll figure it out together," he reassured her. "Now come on wife, if no one's in camp then we can have some of our own fun," he said, patting her on the bottom to urge her to get dressed.

"Riding?" she asked. Ryoga just held up a rope.

"Ready? Run Ranma" he cried and she started running for all she was worth, only to be neatly caught by his lasso and hauled back to forfeit a kiss for each time he caught her. Ranma loved it, it not only was good cardio, but there was something about being captured that turned her on. He was about to do it again, when they heard a voice saying "Honey that's impressive, he seems to do some sort of country and western style martial arts."

They turned to find Master Sasuke clinging to the arm of and resting his head on the shoulder of what appeared to be a man at first glance. He looked lovely in yet another delicate purple kimono, with an elaborately tied obi that was red, with surprise...sakura blossoms on it. They noticed that the man wore a pair of flowered earrings and red lipstick...both of their eyes widened at how huge the woman was. She had a body that would have rivaled The Terminator's and was really tall, she towered over Master Sasuke, a pair of rock solid breasts perched on top well defined pecs. Her face was handsome, but far from feminine and framed with long curly dark hair; she even appeared to have an adams apple.

"Hello Ranma and Ryoga, I don't believe that you've met my wife, Blossom?" Master Sasuke said, casting the non-green Hulk a loving look.

"I'm so pleased to meet you" she said in a sweet voice that belied her appearance and she bowed to them. "You look like you're enjoying yourselves."

They both blushed "We missed the hike, so we decided to work on some moves that my husband's trying to prefect," Ranma explained.

"Well hopefully he wouldn't mind giving our training hall a demonstration, I wouldn't mind learning that," she said.

"It would be an honour," Ryoga said, trying to picture in his head exactly who would capture who.

"Great, the others have gone on the hike and we have a crepe chef lined up for when they return, please feel free to go into dining hall when you're ready. Just call the front desk and they'll ask him to set up a little early for you" Blossom said, giving them a shy smile.

"Thank you, we'll do that" Ranma said with a smile and both of them bowed to them.

"I hope you don't mind if we continue our walk, we like strolling the grounds each morning. This place is special to us, we met here and decided to turn it into a honeymoon training hall for that reason," Master Sasuke explained in his soft, lilting voice.

"Not a problem, we should go bathe and change before breakfast," Ranma said and took her husband with her to leave the other couple to their stroll.

Behind closed doors, Ryoga cried "So... he _doesn't_ like men?"

Nabiki and Kuno

The two wandering teens found themselves walking around the Nermia district in distress; it seemed that people wanted to shove them together. All because they knew that they wouldn't be able to escape the clutches of their evil oppressive bracelets, these things had some nerve trying to make them fall for each other. Nabiki of course had bigger plans than to be tied down at such a young age; to be married to a man who had the intellect of a cashew wasn't in her grand scheme of things.

For Kuno this matter was more conflicting than he could possibly imagine, what could he do with all that had been happening in his life? His soul duty was to marry his precious Akane Tendo and or the Pig tailed girl... but it seemed that the pig tailed girl was currently already married to that Ryoga fellow. So, she was out of the question... but if that hadn't been enough to pull at his heartstrings, he had also lost any chance of ending up with his first true love! _'It seems that fate has bestown_ _upon me a fate more cruel than loneliness...,' _Kuno thought, his hands were in his sleeves as he and Nabiki walked. They were too absorbed in their own thoughts to notice that they were heading into a much more public part of town.

Nabiki was the first to notice the scenery around them and found herself looking at the walls around them. "I guess we should have been watching where we were going...," Nabiki commented and turned to Kuno. What she saw was him holding his hand over his chest while the back of his hand was placed firmly against his forehead while anime style tears seemed to flow from his eyes. Those tears alone where enough to remind Nabiki of her father's.

"Do you always have to be so melodramatic, Kuno-baby?" Nabiki asked, shaking her head from side to side. "You can be such a wannabe Romeo sometimes you know that?"

"Hey! I'm simply trying to get through this day without betraying my beloved Akane Tendo!" Kuno shot back, expecting her to respect his wishes.

"I thought we'd been through this already...," Nabiki replied, slapping her forehead, "Also... you've stopped talking like a regular person, why?" she asked.

The blue thunder took a step back and found his eyes drifting from Nabiki to the side, "Well...," he began, "I was merely having a simple lapse in speech pattern. Now that I've gained a certain amount of wits, I have returned to my chivalrous and most pleasant manner of speaking." Kuno replied, placing his free hand to his chest and smirking with his eyes closed.

"Kuno...baby... you're a heck of a lot easier to deal with when you're not talking like some Japanese samurai novel," Nabiki stated, catching his attention.

"Surely you jest... I speak in a much more medieval western pattern!" Kuno exclaimed, rolling his eyes at the lack of a correct comparison.

"Whatever," Nabiki countered and crossed her arms. That was when she noticed that she and Kuno were near the theatre; not the kind that Kuno would have presumed of attending, but the one more average teen would go to... a movie theatre. And if Nabiki guessed right, that would mean that one American movie had finally arrived dubbed in Japanese. Quickly she reached her hand out and dragged Kuno to where she wanted to go.

"Wah!" Kuno shouted as he was literally being dragged by the middle Tendo.

When they arrived Nabiki stood dumbfounded to see that they were standing in front of a movie theatre, the kind that was known for premiering only the best films. Underneath the theatre's sign there was the main one airing that day.

"I can't believe it...," Nabiki mused, staring as she read the sign.

"The Matrix?" Kuno repeated, his hands were again stuck up in his sleeves. "Am I correct in assuming that you wish to see this movie... you know that I shall have to attend in order for you to see such a thing?" Kuno commented, watching while Nabiki stood and wondering why she hadn't just said something. Then he paused to think about their current problem; the problem was that this movie was in a theatre and they were bound to each other by two magical bracelets that encouraged them to have sex when they'd achieved anything even remotely romantic.

He would be right in assuming that very thought, because Nabiki's inner turmoil was certainly playing a part in her decision to watch a movie that she had been almost literally dying to see. Was it worth risking her sanity and reputation in order to see this movie? Though it might work to her advantage if she risked seeing the movie with something more to gain than besides just watching the movie... hopefully she didn't gain a child. Since the things on their wrists didn't care whether anyone was watching them as it forced them to make love in pretty much any public setting. There was many tactics to weighing your options and Nabiki knew that she was leaving everything to chance on this.

She ultimately decided that this movie was bound to be worth anything that might come from it; except for having Kuno's child, which was certainly something she didn't want. "Kuno... we're gonna' watch this movie, got any problems with that?" Nabiki stated, placing her hands to her hips and waiting for Kuno's reply.

The brown haired Romeo wannabe quirked a brow at the middle Tendo sister, "Surely you mock me...," Kuno stated, crossing his arms, "I find you fairly attractive, but I don't wish to court yo-" he got as far as saying before he saw the glare from the middle sister. It took a moment for Kuno to realize that this girl's glare rivaled that of her sister's. That was a turn on for him when it came to anything Akane related. So, he found himself looking away and then raising his hand to lightly scratch the side of his cheek with his index finger. "I suppose we could...," even though he failed to see that being attracted to a girl's glare that was a mirror image of her sister's glare was wrong, he still went along with this strange date.

"Glad we could reach an agreement... it'd also be bad to lose your picture dealer; don't you agree, eh Kuno-baby?" She asked, smirking as she strolled over to the front of the theatre.

The blue thunder could only watch as he followed her and saw that she was ordering the tickets, the man at the stand nodded his head and produced two tickets for the two teens, "That'll be-" the clerk got as far as saying before Nabiki raised her hand telling the clerk to stop, before turning to her dear old friend Kuno.

"Money," she stated, shifting her hands position to an open palm and holding it before the bokken wielder.

"As always, I'm the one to pay for anything we to do together," Kuno retorted and dug into his pockets to reveal some money.

That's when Nabiki swiftly took the money and counted the bills by flipping through them and then turned to the clerk once more and handing him the right amount. "Let's go, Kuno-baby" she said

The bald clerk man rolled his eyes and smiled, "such a nice couple... even if the guy speaks like a medieval fair."

Ranma & Ryoga

Having called the front desk, the two had to prepare before they'd go out to the dining room and eat.

Once the two had finished bathing, they were in their room to decide which type of clothes to wear while in such a nice place. He noticed that most of the time the people at the training hall didn't dress all too fancy or too formal, they preferred to dress casual. It seemed that many of the woman there were also tomboys who constantly talked about martial arts and which moves they could use, at least that's what Ranma had noticed from most of the discussions she'd overheard.

The redheaded girl was sitting cross legged on her futon while staring at her clothes; she could go with the Chinese silk shirt that she wore most of the time. Though it didn't seem fitting for such a nice place. There was also the more simple style of wearing her gi. That's what most of the women wore most of the time, the place wasn't about who looked the best. It was about having the time of your life while there with your beloved one. Her final choice was of course a red kimono that seemed to be something Shampoo would wear, except were it'd be purple or lavender colored, Ranma's was a crimson red. The frogs were a nice gold color and the trim around the collar, sleeves and corners of the kimono were also the same gold color.

Ryoga watched while Ranma sat down in her boxers and muscle shirt, he'd asked her if she could wear those panties she had hidden before they had gotten there. But Ranma had insisted that the surprise was ruined and some time would need to pass before she could present the idea, that time it'd certainly be a surprise. That's what Ranma had promised... he has yet to see her in those but he was hopeful. _'How many time have Ranma and I done it?'_ Ryoga pondered, it had been almost ten times now.

Ryoga decided that maybe he shouldn't worry too much about what Ranma was going to wear; he just wanted his lover to be there for him, no matter what she was wearing... or not wearing. Anywho, Ryoga was adorned with something more formal. He asked Kasumi to find him something nice, something that would let Ranma know that he had meant it when he said "I love you" to Ranma. Deciding that Ranma was too lost in thought, he went to the bathroom in order to change.

The redheaded girl sighed contently and was glad to have Ryoga out of the room; from there the pigtailed girl removed her boxers and revealed the lingerie like undergarment from before. "Get ready for one hell of a surprise...," Ranma chuckled to herself, picking the red kimono from the bunch and preparing herself for one magical launch and possibly one magical night too. Ranma had been intentionally ignoring the cherry blossoms area in order to drive Ryoga forward, but that's what she liked about teasing her husband. She liked the will and determination in his eyes seemed to spark something in her, a competitive side of her that made everything between him and her amazing. Now her she was able to do much more, she was Ranma of course; she was never one for being too into the norm or average things.

When Ryoga returned, he came in wearing what appeared to be his usual yellow sleeved shirt, but if one looked close enough, it was something similar to Ranma's silk shirts. His was yellow with green frogs and green trim to match. There was some cloud lacing in the background of his skirt, the fabric was nice and caused him to shine slightly when the light in the room touched him. His pants were more basic than the shirt, in fact they were a stunning green; much like the trim around his shirt. What really brought it all together was his new headband, which was silk as well, but yellow and held a green trim around the edges.

One could assume it was for a formal battle or a challenge of sorts, but no, this was Ryoga and this was what he considered to be fancy dress for such an occasion. So, standing in the waiting room of the room, he crossed his arms and waited for Ranma to show herself.

"Ryoga...," Ranma called out, in a somewhat lusty sounding tone.

"Huh?"

That's when he saw her; a vision of beauty, the kind that would have any male drooling like an idiot. Yes, Ranma caught Ryoga's eyes in an instant. "W-wo-wow...," Ryoga stuttered, staring with a trickle of blood dripping from his nose, which he had to catch before it stained his clothing.

"Hehe...," Ranma chuckled, slapping her hand over her snickering mouth, "you're too easy sometimes!" she declared, moving over to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry... yo-you're really stunning in that, ya'know?"

"Yeah, I know... I'm one hot chick, I get it," she replied, rolling her eyes. Then she turned to the door leading out of the room, with a small pause she turned back to her husband and smiled once more.

"Let me guess... you're wondering if they have octopus puffs?" Ryoga asked.

"...You really know too much about me," Ranma replied as she grabbed Ryoga's hand and led him out of the room.

Nabiki & Kuno

Each second passed by with stressed out feelings; since every touch, every small amount of eye contact, every dirty thought passing their minds caused static to flow through them. It was a struggle of getting popcorn and soda. Imagine what they'd actually do in the theatre room? Well, that was exactly what had happened while they were there, each moment the other would lose focus on the screen and direct their attention to the other person. Nabiki found herself keeping her attention on the screen; if only a little bit more than Kuno.

The plot of the movie offered an interesting thought, but that paled in comparison to the need to be intimate with the one you're bound to. Though in Kuno's case, he found his hand drifting to the brown haired girl's thigh, feeling the well toned body of her's. He noticed that it didn't have the amount of firmness that Akane's or the pig tailed girl's thighs. Nabiki's tennis toned thighs were more those of an average woman's, but they still felt nice. Nabiki seemed to lean in to the intimate touch, almost as if she hadn't noticed, but she simply chose to ignore him and return to watching the movie. It wasn't as if she wasn't turned on by his touch, but she had some focus and she refused to let it consume her. She was Nabiki Tendo, the future wealthy woman of the year. This was nothing to her! At least, that's what she told herself when she fought the control of their bracelets.

The blue thunder was having his own thunderstorm of emotions and inner conflict to deal with. All of his efforts were in vein since he had a soft spot in his heart for Nabiki. As much as he hated to admit it, this had happened from the moment that some confusion had happened between them...and the moment that, that _that _man had misread his fortune telling. He knew that his attraction to her was there, she was of course a beautiful woman... why did he choose to ignore that obvious fact? Was it simply because she had occasionally annoyed him or did he believe it had something to do with the fact that she indulged him in his need to admire the bodies of the women he was into? Did her really believe she was a business icon that was simply someone to negotiate with? He wondered why he hadn't just embraced the idea of having her all to himself! Was it because she was opposed to being with him? That hadn't stopped him before, especially with Akane and the pig tailed girl. All these questions had him pondering way more than he usually did, since he believed all his choices to be righteous and with the best of intentions.

From there, the blue thunder had tamed his raging... urges. The glowing from the bracelets seemed to signal some struggle with the couple. This hadn't stopped them from trying to influence Nabiki, whose thoughts were more vacant than Kuno's at the moment.

"Glad that's over...," Nabiki whispered, lowering her head. That thigh caressing was beginning to wear thin on her nerves, but she remained strong, as strong as she could be. She really should have tried to push his hand away, but found that her will against The Amulet of Damned Love hadn't extended that far. Then, she felt an immense force overtake her, an inner strength that made her breath catch short. Nabiki gritted her teeth and took a deep breath through her nose and widened her eyes, finding her target; a target that seemed confused while watching the movie.

"I'm not sure what is going on...," Kuno whispered, confused as to why Neo had been chosen and why the robots had taken humans for their body temperature. This made him consider the fact that humans seemed like a very insufficient power source. The amount humans generated was small and nowhere near enough to power that much machinery, but, if that's what people liked to believe. Who was he to judge?

Nabiki moved the adjustable arm rest upwards and opened the gap between them to curl up to him; her position would make any man squirm, especially someone like Kuno. This was almost entirely a Kuno trap, but did he really want to refuse?

"Nabiki!' Kuno gasped in a hushed tone, trying to keep his voice down for the others in the theatre.

"Aw... come on, Kuno-baby. You know you want me...," Nabiki replied, leaning over to him, her tone husky and low. The most awkward thing about them keeping silent was that not many people usually attended a Japanese dubbed American movie. It was pretty much Nabiki, Kuno, and five other couple people. People that found that being affectionate during an action movie seemed rather silly; it could be considered the equivalent of making out during a zombie movie.

Kuno felt that there really wasn't much to say because a beautiful girl was leaning up to him with yearning and love; even if the love was being induced by bracelets, the look of love was still evident on her face. Oh was it there... was Kuno going to refuse? Well, it appeared more lust filled in regular vision, but it seemed that the bracelets were leading him to view this moment was something more romantic. As he stared into her eyes, the area around them vanished and was replaced with a bright orange with small bubbles of shining light; white haze seemed to cover Nabiki's face. It hadn't dulled Kuno's interest, it in fact drove him to lean down to her and capture her lips with his.

Now that Nabiki had gotten Kuno's attention, she pushed him back so that she could be the more dominant of the two. She knew that going further was certainly in both of their best interests; she could confirm this by how Kuno's hands traveled to her hips and bringing her even closer to him.

One fan behind them stared at them and slapped his forehead, it was really making his date awkward, since this movie wasn't the type one would make out in. "Hey, take it somewhere else...," the guy said, and then his girlfriend followed suit.

"Yeah... it's making this weird with your lips smacking against each other's," she commented.

Both Nabiki and Kuno realized what they had been doing and the bracelet's light fading back to normal. The two instantly turned to each other and blushed, and then both found themselves looking away. "P-pardon us...," Kuno said, pushing Nabiki away, which she happily helped him do and then turned to her soda. She picked it up, needing to try and cleanse herself of the filth that had entered her mouth _'Making out with a lunatic wasn't part of watching this movie... now I'm gonna' have to use two entire bottles of mouth wash to get rid of ... the taste of Kuno...,' _she thought, trying to get her skin to stop crawling, or was that goose bumps from having kissed such an attractive bokken user? She could only allow herself that amount of reasoning.

"Perhaps it would be wise to leave...," Kuno suggested.

The browned haired vixen turned her head to him and stopped sipping her soda, "I agree, let's get the heck outta' here."

Ranma & Ryoga

Ranma was the first to notice the lack of people in the dining room, now she was glad that they had missed the hike. It was almost too good to be true! She got to have kinky alone time with Ryoga; which always made her extremely hungry and now she didn't have to wait to get to the buffet table. When she looked beside, she saw that Ryoga seemed as interested in the food as she was, _'Huh... maybe we both get really hungry from bonin?' _Ranma thought, then chuckled and turned to a nearby table. This dining room wasn't traditional Japanese style, it was more western with actual tables instead of ones you knelt on cushions before. Though it seemed that most of the carpeting in the room was red , which Ranma and Ryoga guessed had to do with symbolizing the passion in the relationships that every martial artists had formed with each other.

"Wow... this looks amazing." Ryoga commented, walking forward with Ranma in tow.

"Yeah, looks like they really went all out... huh?" Ranma asked, turning to Ryoga.

He nodded in return, "Well, wanna' grab a plate and get something to eat?" Ryoga asked, gesturing to the buffet table with his free hand. There hadn't really been that many people; in fact it was mostly just them at the moment. Another one of the benefits of having missed the hike, it wasn't as if they were really missing out on anything and the hike ended with them visiting the cherry blossom trees. Ryoga knew for a fact that Ranma wasn't into mushy stuff, at least not to that cheesy place.

"You know it!" Ranma replied and decided to go and get herself something.

When Ranma went off, Ryoga followed and picked out the food he liked best from the buffet table. When he looked over to Ranma's plate he noticed her look of excitement as she spotted the octopus puffs, and chuckled as they both went off to a nearby table.

"Ranma, Ryoga!" Master Sakura called out to them, waving from his table that he shared with his darling wife, Blossom.

"Yes, sit over here!" Blossom ushered them by pulling up a seat for one of them.

Master Sakura pulled up another chair for them, hoping that they would enjoy a nice chat. They loved chatting with other martial artist couples. They smiled when the couple moved over to where they were seated and took a seat across from them.

"So, what'cha guys wanna' talk about?" Ranma asked, taking her seat. She saw that Blossom and Master Sakura were still dressed in the same clothing as before. They both looked now. They'd figured out that dressing formal came with the business, it was good to leave a good impression for everyone.

"We'd like to learn a little about you two, for some reason I feel that we share some similarities...," Master Sakura stated and then turned to his wife.

"Yes, it's the weirdest of things," Blossom added.

Ranma and Ryoga both changed the directions of their heads and coughed, finding themselves blushing with how they were right. "Well... I think you should know that Ranma isn't really a girl...," he paused and placed his hands under his chin. "Well, she is now but... she wasn't born that way."

The redheaded girl turned to Ryoga and smiled, seeing that he cared enough to try and fix his mistake, "Yeah, I'm actually only a girl when I get splashed by cold water," she explained.

"It's like a curse... I have one too," Ryoga admitted.

"What do you become?" Blossom asked intrigued, taking some of her salad, she placed it in her mouth.

Ryoga blushed in embarrassment, not really wanting to mention his damned pig form, "I-I fell in the spring of... the drowned black piglet."

"Yeah... sorry about that, Ryoga," Ranma stated, placing her hand on Ryoga's shoulder, causing the lost boy to turn his head to Ranma. The way her puppy-like eyes stared into him melted him, which dissipated any amount of frustrating memories for him. Even though Ranma had been the cause of his cursed form, would he really be where he was now if it hadn't been for Ranma?

Master Sakura suppressed some giggles and could only imagine how adorable Ryoga's cursed form would look like. It was a good thing that Ranma and Ryoga hadn't noticed this, nor did Blossom, but it was rather humorous in his perspective.

"There can only be one place that has DROWNED springs, and that's Jusenkyo," Blossom commented, looking very serious.

"You mean we aren't be the first ones to come here with Jusenkyo curses?" Ranma inquired, blinking a few times.

"No, you'd only be the second." Master Sakura said, turning to Blossom. "Oddly enough it was the opposite of what you two have, both of them were women and one had become a man."

"I don't remember their names... it has been such a long time and we've had so many guests since then. They weren't as social as you two; they hardly spoke to us in fact. It wasn't until Sakura asked them about it up front, since I had my suspicions about them using black magic, but they explained the situation and we were relieved." Blossom stated.

"Whoa...," Ranma said.

"That's really something," Ryoga commented, then turned to Ranma. He thought that maybe these curses weren't as bad as he had once thought, but then again this was a common thought for him now. Every time he thought about him and Ranma, he was reminded of how this might have been a blessing in disguise.

"If you think that's something," Master Sakura said, then turned to Blossom and smiled lightly, a warm smile. "You should hear about how Sakura and I met."

That really peaked Ranma's and Ryoga's interest.

Blossom chuckled and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I can see they really want to know."

"Shall I explain or would you rather do it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, it has been awhile since I've told our story," Blossom stated.

"Aww... but you have such a nice voice dear," Sakura ushered.

"Alright, alright dear... you know I can't say no to you when you talk like that."

Ranma and Ryoga raised a brow at this statement, Master Sakura had a gentle and calm voice, whereas Blossom had a more rough and male sounding voice; laced with some amount of female tone. They saw Blossom cleared her throat and close her eyes, "Alright... you see, we were both very different growing up, I had always been the way I am now. Even when I was a little girl I continued to mature in a different pattern than most other girls, but I wasn't at all that disappointed with how I grew," Blossom looked up and then placed one had behind her head, "I just wish I grew up with a better love life; for some reason most boys were intimidated by the sight of me."

"I never understood that myself dear...," Master Sakura said, comforting his wife.

"...Me neither," Blossom said then cleared her throat once again. "So, I spent most of my time perfecting my body and mind, preparing to become an excellent martial artist. Perhaps teaching some Scottish caber tossing mixed in with some martial arts; I was going to call it The Blossom School of Caber tossing Martial Arts."

"I hadn't known Blossom when she was thinking about this." Master Sakura stated, and then turned back to Blossom.

"So, when I found out that I couldn't get proper funding for this. For some reason the only place that would hire me was a lumber jack camp. Once I was given that job, I grew even stronger and was able to complete my martial arts style and pass it on to the other workers. This increased my boss's business and made things much simpler for the workers. It was only passed on to the lumber jacks that I liked. On day I had chopped down the most trees of them all; sometimes with my bare hands, my boss called me to tell me of how excited he was with my progress and invited me to dinner with his family."

"Let's say that's where Blossom and I had our first meeting," Sakura added, giving his wife's rock solid shoulder a loving squeeze.

"And what a sight he was...," Blossom smiled gently and nodded her head, meaning for Sakura to take over.

"I grew up different than all the other boys, as you can tell...," Master Sakura chuckled, "I had even been asked out by other men. I always told them that I was a boy and they'd run off... except for some of them who were excited to date other men. Naturally my looks kept me apart from the other little boys and made getting dates with girls difficult. So my father decided to home school me, he was always ashamed of my looks in away," Master Sakura sighed, "But he still loved me and had a business to run since my mother died giving birth to me. Therefore I was home schooled by a private tutor so I wouldn't be around those who judged me solely on my image."

"When I came to dinner, I saw him and was stunned to see such an attractive man...," Blossom sighed contently; drifting back to the first moment they met was truly something wonderful for her. "The conversation at the table was calm, but there was always some tension in the air whenever I spoke to Sakura. My words felt stuck in my throat, and it seemed that he hadn't even noticed me. That was until Sakura's father decided that he wanted to see my style and took us out back to chuck around some wood, I of course could swing the logs around like toys and that caught Sakura's eyes. For you see Sakura also has his own style, his style is The School of Steel Combs. You should have seen the skills he can use, he sliced the logs I was holding... with basic metals!" Blossom declared.

"I pride myself on making any blades sharp and precisely aiming... it took the edge off of being alone for a long time; especially when my father presented me as his daughter," Sakura threw in.

"From there we exchanged style ideas and finally... I asked Sakura out, which excited his father, but also made him wish I was more of an average woman!" Blossom laughed, causing Sakura to join in.

Ranma and Ryoga both found themselves smiling as well, their story was interesting. To believe against all odds they came together with both of them knowing martial arts, in fact they had their own unique styles. So, they weren't just looking at an odd couple, they were in the presence of martial arts masters.

"Wow... so, you met by dumb luck?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, but cute, isn't it?" Master Sakura asked.

"Yeah, as cute as how me and Ranma met," Ryoga stated.

"Really?" Blossom asked, leaning forward a bit. "Do tell."

From there, Ryoga told them how Ranma and Ryoga had met, and even explained the bracelets that brought them together. The story brought them much amusement with all the silly things that happened between them and everything that happened with Akane before they realized that they were actually meant to be together. It seemed like a strange twist of fate, but really it only helped them realize everything they could be.

They talked while they ate and got enthusiastic when something important came up, such as techniques that they'd learn and new ideas they'd been pondering. If that hadn't been enough, Ranma and Ryoga explained how to do that kinky horse wrangling thing they had been doing earlier.

A few moments later

Ryoga was holding Ranma's ponytail, it turned out that Ranma hadn't been feeling all that well after nearly eating too much octopus puffs from the buffet table. That would only mean that Ranma would start eating again.

"I told you, you should slow down when you're getting full...," Ryoga commented, knowing that the bathroom they were in was a unisex bathroom.

"Y-yeah... I really s-should've slowed down," Ranma groaned, lowering her mouth to the toilet bowl and hurling once again.

When they exited, Ryoga had brought some mouthwash for Ranma and the two continued to their room, both walked in a calm silence as they toured the training hall once more, the sights were really something else. The place had really set a romantic feeling for Ryoga, the kind that he hoped would attract Ranma to them, but when he'd look he saw that she was much more interested in him. Which wasn't a bad thing, but he had hoped to share some beautiful moments with Ranma.

"So, that was some story... huh?" Ranma asked, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, gotta' say I hadn't really expected anything like their story but, loves finds its way, I guess," Ryoga commented, turning to Ranma and seeing that she was smiling.

"You're too cheesy, you know that?" Ranma asked, rolling her eyes in a playful way.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted back, smiling while one of his fang teeth was poking out from the side. He punched Ranma lightly on the shoulder.

"Haha!" Ranma laughed, smiling and leaning over so that Ranma could cling to Ryoga's arm, "Don't think about it all that much, it's kinda' nice that you're a cheesy Romeo."

"Ungh... don't call me that."

"Why?" Ranma blinked, looking up to him.

"I'd rather not be compared to Kuno," he chuckled.

Ranma found a devious smile forming on her face, they was the perfect setting now that they were approaching their room, once they were in front of it, Ranma took out the keys and swiftly opened the door, "You know... there's a big difference between you and Kuno...," she said, pulling Ryoga in by the collar.

"W-what?" Ryoga stuttered, obviously turned on by her actions.

"I wouldn't do this with him...," Ranma said before pulling Ryoga into the room and closing the door behind him.


End file.
